


The World Ends With You

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, anyways happy october 12th, based off a dream i had oddly enough, not proofread tbh and i prob should've, this is literally just twewy but staring the mastermind quartet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Entry Fee: Analytical AbilitiesEntry Fee: IdentityEntry Fee: Memories of FriendsEntry Fee: e̸̟͚̦̋̾̋r̷͉̳̗̹̉r̵̟̣̜̔͘o̶̰͙͗̕r̷̞̱̼̗̓̽̄





	The World Ends With You

**Author's Note:**

> this is scattered as fuck but hey. happy port day. I meant to write more (and will) but ummmmmm i suck at writing. hopefully will finish this week

She shouldn't be walking here, but she can't be bothered. It screams danger, but she wants to get away from the reporters, and the odds of someone coming into this alley was slim.

 

Despite the odds, gunshots ring out behind her, she turns around and-

 

* * *

 

 

Junko wakes up in a cold sweat. She's in the middle of the street, which is odd. She wants to think about how she got here, what happened, but her head hurts.

 

Nobody pays attention to her, and she doesn't want to ask for help.

 

So Junko stumbles upright, and tries to figure out what just happened. She looks around, and sees monsters.

 

She runs. She runs and runs until she bumps into a girl with blue hair.

 

* * *

  

The girl she found has amnesia it seems. No name or memories. But she's been told by these people called 'Reapers' that they and other people are playing a game with a series of missions in order to regain their lives. To play each of them had to give up something of value, and she guessed that she gave up her identity.

 

Junko's not sure what she gave up, but she finds it hard to be sure of anything right now. Her head hurts when she thinks to hard, and when she tells her new partner, she just guesses the headaches were probably part of her fee.

 

* * *

 

They go shopping for weapons the same day in case they get attacked by the monsters, called Noise, Junko saw earlier. The Reapers had told her partner that certain items worked as magical weapons for people in this game.

 

The shopkeepers gave them more notice than any passerby on the street, but it was still barely any notice at all.

 

Junko looked at the variety of knickknacks scattered around, but there were so many options that her head started to hurt again.

 

Her partner hands her a friendship bracelet, saying "I think it'll look cute on you!"

 

Junko decides to let her do the thinking from now on.

 

* * *

 

The partners are running around, trying to complete the day's mission when they're stopped by two reapers. They're blocking the street the girls need to get to, and right before they launch into their speal about what the players will need to do to pass, Junko interrupts.

 

"Mukuro?" The freckled Reaper pauses and blinks, before she realizes who's in front of her and the sisters hug.

 

* * *

 

The twins take a break from their respective duties to catch up.

 

Mukuro died a couple years ago in an accident and her girlfriend, Sayaka, was a famous idol who got killed by an obsessive fan. Mukuro and Sayaka became partners who after surviving a week, were told there were too many survivors that game and that they could either play for another week or become Reapers. The two chose the latter.

 

Junko listens to her stories, so happy to see her late sister again even if under these stressful circumstances. And she would've listened to more, but her partner tells her that they're running short on time and need to hurry, so Junko leaves, telling Mukuro she'll see her later.

 

* * *

 

They run into some kids who look badly shaken up.

 

They beg to stay with them, their friends were brutalized by the Noise and they don't want to die. The pair complies and learns their names, Nagisa and Monaca.

 

* * *

  

The mission that day is to go to some building. That's all. It's an easy day, and the four of them complete the mission in no time. There's only one more day of this, and they all get to be alive again.

 

The kids are messing around while Junko and her partner talk about what they'll do when they're alive again. The nameless girl suggests that they could meet up and Junko agrees without thinking about the specifics.

 

They don't really have time to anyways, because one moment it's happy chattering, but the next there's a scream of "Monaca watch out!" and Nagisa's blood spills on the pavement.

 

* * *

 

Monaca's partner is now dead. She has minutes to live, and is getting weaker every second. Junko's panicking, her mind is racing despite how much it hurts, but there's nothing her or her partner can do.

 

It's a lost cause until a girl comes and takes Monaca, saying she'll let her stay at her arcade until it's safe. Nobody has time to protest before they're gone.

 

* * *

 

Junko sees her partner's picture is on a street corner.

 

Junko bounces up and down, telling her partner, that she's really sure it's her picture. She mutters about how unlikely it is, but she goes to look due to Junko's persistence.

 

'Tsumugi Shirogane' is written on the memorial, and flowers are gathered in front of it.

 

"It's a really pretty name!" Junko beams, "Do you think it's yours?"

 

"I guess it's better than nothing."

 

* * *

 

It's the end, and they're all there. Junko, Tsumugi and Monaca.

 

A boy with hazel eyes and a smile too nice to be genuine tells them that only one of them can leave.

 

Monaca cuts her losses. She asks to become a Reaper, and the boy complies.

 

Junko and Tsumugi argue, saying the other should be the one to leave.

 

The boy thinks for a moment, letting the two bicker, before saying that Tsumugi will leave. No more arguing, no way around it. Tsumugi gets to live and Junko will be here for another week.

 

Tears stream from her eyes as she hugs Junko goodbye, promising to wait for her. She walks into the light and that's when Makoto says that Junko's entry fee will be refunded and replaced with what she values most now.

 

* * *

 

Junko wakes up in the middle of the street. Her head's no longer throbbing, but that's not enough consolation to prevent tears from dripping down her cheeks.

 


End file.
